


My Valentine

by Fantasies_Of_A_British_Princess



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fanfiction, Love, Marvel - Freeform, Oneshot, Valentines, Writing, chris evans - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 01:31:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17798561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasies_Of_A_British_Princess/pseuds/Fantasies_Of_A_British_Princess
Summary: After a rubbish day at work, you come home to a Valentines surprise





	My Valentine

It was a cold and rainy afternoon in Massachusetts, with the wind howling around your car as you drove home. The weather reflected your sour mood. Today was a stressful day with deadlines to make, manuscripts to finish and, to top it off, you were spending Valentine’s Day alone for the first time in your seven year relationship.

Chris was away, filming in Alabama for his upcoming movie. You managed to have a quick conversation with him in the morning, but it was cut short as he needed to get back on set. A few texts had been exchanged throughout the day, but then Chris went quiet just after lunch.

As you drove out of the city, you looked over to the big bouquet of flowers, sat on the passenger seat, with a small smile remembering the shock you felt when the delivery man knocked on your office door with them. Even from halfway across the country Chris could surprise you.

Around 20 minutes later, you pulled up outside of your shared Concord home, parked your car and took a deep breath, letting out a big sigh in exhaustion. Closing your eyes, you pinched the bridge of your nose, happy that the day was finally over. All you wanted to do was take a hot shower, change into your pyjamas and snuggle on the couch with a pint of Binghams, forgetting all about your horrid day.

You gathered together your bag and flowers, locked up your car, then entered the dark house. In a daze, you unlocked the front door and reached out to flip on the lights, but abruptly stopped when you noticed an orange glow glistening through the house.

The first thing that hit you was the lush garden blend smell of fresh jasmine and lavender, a scent you instantly recognised as your favourite Bath and Body Works candle, Moonlight Path.

Looking up you could see a trail of candles and tea lights in little cups, creating a path along the hallway towards the bathroom. You dropped your bag on the side table, removed your heels and carried the flowers into the kitchen, leaving them in the gold brushed vase that the arrangement had come in.

With anticipation, you followed the trail all the way into the bathroom and quickly came to a halt when you caught the familiar silhouette stood holding a single rose, waiting for you.

“Hey,” Chris’s small voice filled the silence. He sent a smile your way.

Shocked and surprised, you replied in an equally soft voice, “Hey.”

Suddenly all the emotions of the day caught up with you and you couldn’t stop the few tears from falling. “I can’t believe you’re here. Today has been shit and you’re actually here.”

You were pretty sure you weren’t making any sense, your hands were flying around as you tried to make sense of it all.

Chris stepped forward and wrapped his arms around your shoulders in a tight embrace, “I know baby, I’m here.”

After a few moments, you managed to get your emotions back in check, pulled away from Chris slightly, and surveyed the room for the first time. The bathtub was full of hot soapy water, one of your favourite Lush bath bomb rested at the side. A bottle of champagne in ice with two glasses was waiting for you on the bath tray, along with a selection of heart shaped chocolates. Once again, candles and tea lights were placed along the edge, creating a flicker of light. A bunch of roses were arranged next to the tub, with a few rose petals floating along the water and scattered amongst the candles.

“Wow, Chris, this is amazing. Thank you.” You were completely stunned. During your long relationship, you had experienced Chris’s romantic side often but he always manages to amaze you.

His cheeks went a little pink, slightly embarrassed as he placed the rose he was holding onto the bath tray.

“C’mon, let’s get in this tub!”

You didn’t need to be told twice. The both of you started to strip down out of your clothes ready for an evening of full relaxation.

Chris climbed in first and sat back then motioned for you to follow suit. You perched yourself in Chris’s lap, your back to his front and his hands came around to wrap around your waist, resting on your stomach as you both took a moment to let the day melt away. You reached over for the bath bomb and dropped it into the water, watching the fizz. Chris popped open the champagne and you poured yourself a glass each, enjoying the cool, refreshing bubbles slipping down your throat. Not being able to resist the chocolates for very long, you started nibbling away, feeding a few to Chris in comfortable silence. Finally you could relax and you rested your head back against his shoulder, letting out a pleasured sigh, content and happy.

Chris started to cup his hands together and scoop up water to wash your hair. Using some shampoo, he gently massaged your scalp to help you to relax, making you close your eyes and moan at the heavenly feeling. Once the shampoo was rinsed out, Chris’s arms weaved their way back around your waist and you leant back against him, entwining your fingers together.

Dotting small kisses along your shoulder, he started to tenderly caress your stomach, stroking his thumb along your skin. Chris trailed his kisses up the side of your neck, towards your ear and stopped.

“Let’s start trying tonight. I know we said we would wait until after filming was over and the craziness of the End Game press ended, but I just can’t wait any longer.” Chris spoke with such conviction and emotion. His words traveled through your veins, tingling your whole body, creating goosebumps even though you were submerged by the warm water.

“I want a family with you. Now.”

Tears sprung the corners of your eyes as you quickly blinked them away, a few dropping onto the water’s surface. Unlike your blubbering earlier, these were happy tears. You have never felt a stronger love before, ever since Chris waltzed into your life seven years ago, you knew he was the one.

You moved forward and turned around so you were now face to face as you straddled him. His hands rested on your bum, and gave you a little affectionate squeeze. You dragged your hands up his chest, over his shoulders and placed them behind his neck, your fingers playing with the small hairs you found there. You leaned forward to place a firm, passionate kiss to his lips, saying what you needed to without words.

“I love you.”

Chris smiled down at you, his eyes twinkled in the candles glow, “I love you too. Happy Valentine’s Day, Mrs. Evans.”


End file.
